Shirai Aratani
Shirai Aratani is one of the female fanon students that currently attends Akademi High School. ' 'This OC is owned by Awkward_lolita. Please ask for permission to edit her before you do. WIP Info This OC belongs to Awkward_lolita and she does not tolerate this being edited without her permission. Please ask her if you would like to edit this, for whatever reason, and notify her if you do. Here are her dA page , tumblr and paigeeworld accounts if you have any questions about what is okay and what is not okay. This OC is still going under a lot of physical changes so if you want to draw her, please wait until I decide on the final appearance for her. I don't want to have you draw something for me and I end up changing how she looks in the long run. Appearence Originally, Shirai's hair was a dark brown/black hair color until she dyed it dark red. She continues to dye her hair when she has dye and the time to get someone to help her. Sometimes Shirai will wear her hair up in a ponytail or down her back; it all depends on her mood that morning. She has dark brown eyes and a caramel-colored skin tone. She wears the default black and red uniform (not drawn) and has thick, black rimmed glasses that she wears during class. Shirai has a mole on the bottom left corner of her mouth, a hair accessory on her bangs and rubberbands holding onto two parts of her hair. In-Game Routine *'7:00 - 8:00:' Shirai arrives at school. Sje spends a lot of time at her locker to make sure that she has everything done for the day. Instead of going to gossip with the other students, she will head upstairs to her classroom and sit at her desk. Sometimes she will elp the teacher in classroom if something is needed of her before school starts. *'8:00 - 1:00:' She goes to claass and remains there until it is time for lunch. She will often space out and look out the window. *'1:00 - 1:30:' She spends some time with the members of the clubs that she's in if needed. Otherwise, she will eat her lunch and spend the rest of her lunch period in the library. *'1:30-3:30:' Shirai is in class. On some occasions, you will see Shirai with tears on her face. It's very rare though. *'3:30-6:00:' Shirai is packing up her things to get ready for the next school day. If there is a meeting after-school, you will see her walking there and participating in the activity until it is time to go home. Task *Shirai has lost one of the many improtant notebooks that she has around the school. If one finds the notebook, it's in the lost-and-found, there is a 50-50 chance that she will either befriend you or just walk away. Personality Before/During/After-School Shirai is, for the most part, a silent girl. She doesn't usually like to talk about what's going on with herself, but instead will mostly listen on to who needs help with something. Shirai likes to keep her conversations short, sweet and to the point to avoid being dragged into gossip or unimportant information. However, she is very passionate about the things that she loves, ofetn going to great lengths in order to achieve the most out of what she loves. During the school day, she is a completely different teen. She's a smart, isolated student that doesn't try to socialize with the others of Akademi HIgh and instead concentrates on her studies. The same is said for her after-school. Considering that she is in the Writing and Animal Right's Clubs, she is sometimes very busy after school, resulting in a somewhat tired or displeasing attitude the next morning in class. If Shirai ever does talk to anyone, it would either be about class assignments or anything discussed in previous club meetings. At home Shirai is a completely different girl when she comes home from school. Although cold and silent at school, she is very vibrant when she comes home for the day. Her mother and big brother often head into town to get groceries for the night before settling in for the night. She does her homework before dinner and relaxes with her cat, Sora. Sometimes, she will get a text from the members at the club, but even then she will cut her conversations short. Backstory Shirai was born in Buraza Town on September 13 to her mother and father. She's the middle child, having an older brother and a younger sister to help out with, and the shortest one in the family, despite being older than her younger sister. When she turned 3, Shirai's little sister was born a few days after her birthday. The two sisters became inseparable and would often play jokes on their older brother when they managed to catch him off-guard. Shirai and her family rarely saw their father due to him traveling a lot during the day and coming home very late at night after mostly everyone had already gone to bed, To cope with this, Shirai, her siblings and her mother would Skype their father whenever they got the chance to; even if it was only once or twice every other day. When Shirai was 4 years old, she chipped her tooth after a playground incident and never got it fixed. The result was that the tooth grew with the rest of her, but the chipped part remained. Kindergarten through 3rd grade was a bit of a problem for Shirai due to her being bullied for her chipped tooth and, at the time, wild and untamed hair; this earned her the nickname "tornado survivor". The nickname would stick with her until she turned 10-years-old and entered the 5th grade. Shirai's little sister became really sick when she turned 9. As it has turned out, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Her doctors told the family that she would not live to see her 18th birthday. And he was right. Shirai's little sister, Yuuki Aratani, died on the night of her 12th birthday in her sister's arms. Shirai was never the same afterwards. She stopped paying attention in school, her grades started to drop and she was slowly detaching herself from her friends and family. As a result, she lost most of her friends and was told that if she didn't get back to her school work, then she would never get into the schools that she wanted to when she got older. Eventually, she listened. Shirai was accepted into Akademi High School when she turned 15. She was still not back to her normal self, but she began to come back to her school life. Instead, Shirai became completely enveloped in her school studies and decided that she did not want to have a social life out of school. Relationships Family *'Indra Aratani '- Shirai's mother. Before her personality change, Shirai was a major mommy's girl and would always hang around her mother whenever she could. *'Nobuyuki Aratani' - Shirai's father. She never got to know him very well, so she's not very close to him when it comes to it. *'Kuro Aratani' - Shirai's older brother. She thinks of him as the second-closest person that she can talk to after Yuuki. When Yuuki passed, he was the first person to come to her and to try and calm her down. *'Yuuki Aratani' - Shirai's baby sister. Before Yuuki passed away, the two girls were very close, almost like twins.They would always come to the other for support and tell each other their problems. The two rarely fought. Canon *'Budo Masuta' - Shirai's crush. At first, she was not concerned with trying to find a friend, much less a crush, but they had met suddenly. Shirai had lost her student ID in the library and Budo had simply returned it to her at the end of the day. He tried to start up a conversation with her, but Shirai had walked away from him before he could get a sentence out of his mouth. *'Sora Sosuke' - The only other person that she talks to at school. The two are not exactly friends, but they could be called.."aquaintences". Trivia *If pushed far enough, Shirai can show a.."darker" side of herself. *Shirai's chipped tooth never grew back. *Shirai is extremely flexible. *Her father continues to travel even to this day. Gallery Yuuki.PNG|Shirai's little sister, Yuuki kitten.jpg|Shirai's kitten, Sora bed.jpg|Shirai's bedroom Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Demisexual Category:Animal Rights Club Category:Writing Club Category:Kind Category:Females Category:3rd Years